Larry and Steve's Bodacious Adventure
by Princesspopular6417
Summary: Larry and Steve are the guys with many jobs. What happens when they kidnap a baby and go on an adventure? Chaos and Hilarity ensues! Please read and review! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Larry & Steve's Bodacious Adventure!: A Rugrats fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own "Rugrats." I also don't own most of the characters involved in this story. All rights go to Klasky-Cuscpo and Nickelodeon.

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Long time no see! Sorry for being MIA for a while. Life got busy. But I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this story! Also for those who don't know who Larry and Steve, they are part of the actual Rugrats show. They're more background characters than main ones. They're the blonde and brunette guys that always have jobs like at the movies, supermarket etc. So I don't own them.

Summary: Larry and Steve go on a crazy adventure.

Chapter 1:

It was a Saturday Afternoon. Larry and his brother, Steve were sitting in their family's living room, watching tv. Their mother, Susan was in the kitchen washing dishes. Larry and Steve were bored. The boys recently applied for a job at their local Wallyworld and were waiting to hear back. They held many jobs before. They worked at their local movie theater, the supermarket, painters, ushers at a wedding hall and movers. Just as high school students they had held so many jobs. Until they got fired for screwing up of course.

Susan came out of the Kitchen and stood infront of the tv.

"Hey mom, we were watching that!" Larry protested.

"You boys need to get your butts off that couch and go do something useful!" His mother commanded.

"Like what?" asked Steve.

"Go wash the car! and do it together." Susan said.

Larry and Steve both got up from the couch and went outside. They each grabbed a bucket and sponge from their garage and filled the buckets with water from the hose and some soap. Then they started cleaning their mom's white mini-van.

"Man, I hate washing the car! The car always gets so dirty." Steve whined.

"Whining won't get it done any faster, bro." Larry said.

"I know. I just wish we could be doing something else. I wish we had a job." Steve replied.

"I wish we had a job too. We're Still waiting to hear back from Wallyworld." Larry said, scrubbing the windshield.

Steve then started scrubbing on the car too. They each took turns rinsing the car off with the hose. They had finished washing the car about a half hour later.

They went back into their house and continued to watch tv.

Susan came into the living room with a pitcher of ice cold lemonade and some glasses.

"I say you boys did a great job on the car. Here's some lemonade." Their mom said.

"Thanks mom!" They said in unison.

They were watching some show when an idea came to Steve's head.

"Larry, I have an idea!"

"What kind of idea?" asked Larry.

"I was watching this show the other day and these two guys kidnapped a kid and held him for ransom. They got paid a million dollars!" Steve told him.

"So, you want to kidnap someone and demand ransom?" Larry asked.

"Yes, we could make a million dollars!" Steve replied.

"I don't know, Steve, that sounds like a really risky idea. Besides, what if we get caught?" Larry asked.

"I know it's risky but we won't get caught and we'll make a handsome sum of cash!" Steve said.

"In matter of fact, I know the perfect person to kidnap." Steve said with a evil grin on his face.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Who?" asked Larry.

"You remember when our teacher, Mrs. Pickles brought her son, Tommy in to class that day?" Steve asked.

"You mean that little fella that the whole class refused to change his dirty diaper and Ramone ended up changing him?" Larry asked, he was disgusted at the thought of the dirty diaper.

"Yeah him! What if we kidnap him and demand a ransom?" Steve proposed.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure Mrs. Pickles doesn't have that kind of money and we could get in huge trouble!" Larry responded.

"Oh come on, Larry. It will only be for a day. We'll get our ransom money and the kid will be back at home safe and sound." Steve told him.

"I don't know, Steve. I mean Mrs. Pickles is our teacher. We could get expelled for this or even worse, arrested!" Larry said.

"We just won't let her know it's us. Make her think we're criminals or something." Steve said.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Larry asked.

"Ok, so we'll drive over to Mrs. Pickles house when she isn't home. We pull up in her driveway, you get out of the car and quickly and quietly grab the kid and hop back in." Steve told him.

"Alright, I'll do it but we better not get caught!" Larry told him.

"We won't we won't." Steve reassured him.

So the next day, they drove over in their mom's mini-van to their teacher's house. Her mini-van was gone. She had left Tommy with his grandfather, Lou. Stu was working on toys in the basement as usual.

Larry and Steve looked inside the window.

"I don't know about this, Steve."

"You can't go chicken on me now, Larry. Grab the kid and let's go!" Steve commanded.

Larry reluctantly got out of the car and open the front door of the pickles home.

When he went in, Grandpa Lou was fast asleep in his recliner.

Tommy was in the playpen, playing with his ball.

Quickly, he snatched Tommy up and grabbed his diaper bag.

Then he darted out the door as quickly as he could.

Grandpa Lou was asleep through it all.

He quickly hopped back into the car.

It had happened so quickly, poor Tommy didn't understand what was going on. He didn't even have time to react or cry. As soon as Larry hopped back into the car, Steve drove off.

"Dude, I can't believe that actually worked!" Larry exclaimed, with Tommy sitting in his lap because they didn't have a carseat for him.

"See, I told you. Now we just have to wait until they pay the ransom." Steve said.

"Yeah. Hey wait a minute! I just realized I forgot to leave the ransom note!" Larry told him.

"You what?!" Steve asked.

"I forgot to leave the note." Larry replied.

"Just great. Now how are we going to get the money?" Steve asked.

"I don't know I guess we could turn around and go back." Larry said.

"No, you idiot! We can't go back now, we'll get caught! We'll just send them a letter from our new hideout." Steve told him.

"New hideout?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, we can't go back home now. Mom will notice there's a baby in her house. So we're going to stay at the Motel 7." Steve told him.

Finally, Tommy started to cry.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tommy had started crying. "Waaaaaaah! Waaaaah!" he cried.

"Aw, what's the matter, little fella?" Larry asked, looking down at Tommy in his lap.

Tommy continued to cry.

"He's probably just hungry. Did you get his diaper bag?" Steve asked.

"Yep, it's right here." Larry said, holding up the yellow bag.

In the diaper bag was a few bottles and diapers.

Larry got out a bottle and gave it to Tommy.

Tommy began suckling on the bottle and the rest of the ride was peaceful.

They arrived at the motel.

They went up the desk and checked in for a room.

A lady was at the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, my brothers and I would like to rent a room." Steve said.

"How many nights?" the lady asked.

"I would say probably 1." Steve replied.

"Alright, that'll be $75." She said.

He paid and the lady handed him the key.

"Ok, your room is 213. Enjoy your stay." she said.

The boys walked up the stairs to their room.

The room was big. It had 2 full size beds and a tv. it also had a refrigrator.

Steve turned on the tv and sat on one of the beds.

Larry sat with Tommy on the other bed.

Tommy decided instead of watching tv, he wanted to explore the room.

He got up and started playing with a phone book he had found.

Larry realized and was nervous Tommy would get a paper cut.

"No, No. Little guy. don't play with the phone book you get a splinter." Larry said, picking Tommy up.

As Larry was holding him, Tommy started grunting and making a weird face.

"Steve, something's wrong with Tommy." Larry said.

Steve looked over and saw him grunting and the weird face he was making.

"What's he doing?" Steve asked.

Then Tommy let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Then there was the rotten smell.

"He pooped!" Steve said.

"Ew, gross! You're changing him!" Larry said, shoving Tommy to Steve.

"Uh-no, you're changing him! I'm not going anywhere near that dirty diaper!" Steve said.

They continued to fight over who would change Tommy's diaper until finally, Larry agreed to do it. He layed Tommy down on a hotel towel. He got the diaper bag and pulled out a clean diaper, wipes and baby powder.

"This is so gross." Larry said, as started to unfasten Tommy's diaper.

As soon as he unfastened it, Tommy peed on him.

Larry quickly tried to cover Tommy's front. Steve was sitting on the bed laughing at him.

Tommy giggled and clapped his little hands.

"Ok, are you done now?" Larry asked Tommy.

Tommy just grinned and Larry continued changing his diaper. He was really grossed out by the sight of the inside of the dirty diaper. But he quickly threw it away and finished changing the diaper.

"There all done!" Larry said

Tommy now had on a fresh clean diaper.

"Hey I'm starting to get the hang of this. Maybe I would make a great father someday." Larry said.

Meanwhile, back at Tommy's house, Didi had just arrived home.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Didi had returned home.

Grandpa Lou was still asleep in his recliner and Stu was still in the basement.

She looked over into the playpen.

She noticed Tommy wasn't there.

She nudged Lou. "Pop, where's Tommy?"

"I thought he was in his playpen." Lou said

Stu had just come up from the basement.

"Stu, is Tommy with you?" Didi asked.

"No, Deed." Stu replied.

Didi went looking around for Tommy and when she couldn't find him, she came running back into the living room, hysterical.

"Someone took my baby! My worst fears have happened! I know I shouldn't have left him with you pop you just sleep all the time!" Didi said, fretting.

"I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far. Let's look for him." Stu said. So he and Didi looked through the house and even outside. They couldn't find Tommy.

"Pop, Call the police!" Stu told Lou

Lou grabbed the phone from it's cradle and dialed 911.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Larry and Steve were starting to get hungry.

"I'm getting hungry, what about you, Steve?" Larry asked.

"I could eat. I think there's a diner down the street we could go to." Steve replied.

"Ok, let's go. Wait, we can't leave the baby though. What will do if they notice him?" Larry asked.

"We'll just tell them he's our brother. Relax, Larry, you worry to much." Steve said.

And with that, they took Tommy and went to the Tastey Dinner down the street.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The three of them went down to the local Tastey Diner. When they went, there weren't very many people. They all seemed to be interested in their own converstations. There were several empty booths, tables and there were a few guys sitting at the counter.

They were then greeted by a waitress with long blonde hair.

"Hi there! Table for three?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll take a booth." Steve said.

"What about the little guy with you? I'll get him a high chair." The waitress said, smiling.

"Thank you." Steve said.

He and Larry went and sat down in a booth and the waitress brought back a high chair for Tommy. Larry and Steve looked at their menus.

"Hi, my name is Cindy and I will be your server today. What can I get to start you off? Something to drink or appetizers?" Cindy asked, with her pen in her hand ready to write on her pad.

"I'll have a Dr. Kelp and Larry will have a Mountain Derp." Steve said.

"Ok and what about for the baby?" Cindy asked, looking at Tommy in the high chair.

"Do you guys have any milk?" Larry asked.

"We sure do!" Cindy replied.

"Ok, Tommy will have some milk then." Larry said.

"Alrighty, I will be right back with your drinks and take your orders for your food." Cindy said and she went back to the kitchen to get their drinks.

"Steve, what are we going to do? I still feel like we're going to get caught. Eventually." Larry said, anxiously.

"Larry, relax. We haven't yet and we're not gonna. Now, what are you going to order? I think I'm going to order a cheese burger and french fries." Steve said.

"I think that sounds good and I'm going to order the same thing." Larry said, closing his menu. He was too anxious.

Meanwhile, the police were at the Pickles' house.

They had interviewed Didi, Stu and Lou.

"I don't know of anyone who want to kidnap my baby. I saw him this morning before I left to go shopping and when I came back he was gone. Stu was in the basement working on toys and Pop who was supposed to be watching him feel asleep." Didi told the officers.

"Why is this happening to me? I'm a good mother!" Didi said.

"Don't blame yourself, Mrs. Pickles. It's not your fault. We'll find your little guy and bring home safe and sound!" The officers assured her.

Then they left and Didi fainted.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Back at the diner, the waitress brought the boys their drinks. She set them down on the table and got out her notepad.

"Alrighty, are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"We'll both have the cheeseburger and french fries." Steve said.

"Ok and what about for the baby?" she asked, gesturing to Tommy in the high chair.

"I don't know what babies like." Larry said to Steve.

"Well, just order him a grilled cheese or something." Steve replied.

"The baby will have the grilled cheese." Larry told the waitress.

"2 cheeseburgers and one grilled cheese coming right up!" Cindy said, taking back the menus.

Tommy started drawing on the kids menu.

"That was close. At least she didn't recoginze the little guy." Larry said, still anxious.

"Relax, dude. She doesn't know us either. We're just two customers enjoying food at the diner." Steve reassured him. While the two were talking, Tommy managed to get out of the high chair and start crawling around.

Larry looked over. "Where's the baby?"

"I thought he was in the high chair." Steve said.

"No, he's gone! We've got to find him!" Larry said, panicked.

Luckily, Tommy hadn't crawled very far. There was a baby girl at another table in her high chair. Tommy was sitting on the floor and smiling at her.

"There you are!" Larry said, scooping down and picking Tommy up.

Tommy waved at the other baby.

Larry took Tommy back to the table and strapped him into his high chair.

"There that should hold ya!" Larry said.

As they were waiting for their food, Tommy once again needed his diaper changed.

"It's your turn to change him, Steve."

"No way, I'm not touching it."

"I changed him last time."

"Well, I'm not getting peed on."

The smell got stronger.

"Fine, I'll change him." Larry said, taking Tommy out of the high chair and grabbing the diaper bag.

With that, they headed to the restroom.

Meanwhile, the police officers were now on the case. They happened to be in town and decided to get a quick bite to eat at the diner. They walked into the diner and sat down.

Larry had just come out of the restroom after changing Tommy.

He sat down and placed Tommy back in his high chair.

Steve looked over and saw the two officers that were at the other table.

He started to get nervous.

" _Oh no! The police are here. Larry and I are going to get busted! Why didn't I listen to Larry? Ok, steve just act normal."_ Steve thought.

Larry noticed Steve was starting to sweat nervously.

"Steve, what's the matter?" Larry asked.

"Turn around." Steve told him.

Larry looked behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Larry saw the police officers. Then he looked at Steve.

"What are we going to do now?" Larry whispered.

"I don't know but whatever you do remain calm and just act natural, maybe they won't even notice." Steve replied.

The waitress finally brought their food.

"Enjoy, boys!" She told them, after placing their food in front of them.

Steve picked up his burger and calmly started to eat.

Larry was too nervous to eat.

Tommy didn't really care for the grilled cheese.

"I'm too nervous to eat." Larry said.

"That's ok we'll just ask for a box." Steve told him.

Steve continued to eat his burger.

The officers were looking at their menus.

One of the officers snuck a glance at the table where Larry, Steve and Tommy were.

"Hey, Joe doesn't that baby look familiar?" asked Officer Smith

"What baby?" his partner, Officer Ross asked, looking at his menu.

"That one over there with those two boys?" Officer smith pointed.

Officer Ross looked over.

"Hey, your right, Smith. He looks like the pickles baby." Officer Ross said.

Steve quickly finished his burger and asked for the check. Larry picked Tommy up out of the high chair with his diaper bag and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Officer Smith.

Larry knew he was caught. He set Tommy down on one of the chairs and placed his hands up.

"I surrender! I surrender!" He said.

"Larry Menvile, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Tommy Pickles. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer said, cuffing him.

"It was Steve's idea!" Larry said, motioning to Steve.

Steve had just finished paying for their meal.

Steve also surrendered. It was no use trying to put up a fight. He and Larry were guilty.

They were both handcuffed and placed in the police car.

Shortly after, Tommy was safely reunited with his family.

Didi couldn't believe two of her own students had taken her son.

"Why did you take Tommy?" Didi asked.

"We wanted to make a million dollars." Steve told her.

He and Larry were so ashamed.

Larry and Steve went to Jail. They were released on Bail which was paid by their mother.

They were expelled from the school they attended and were forced to do 200 hours of community service for their crime.

The End.


End file.
